When the temperature of a liquid must be increased a heating device is applied to the liquid to raise the temperature of the liquid. When the liquid has reached its desired temperature, the heated liquid is removed from the heating device. Generally, there is a range within which the liquid will be appropriate for use. In the case of a liquid that will be drunken by an individual, such as for example, coffee, it is preferred that the liquid fall with a temperature of between about 100 degrees F. and about 180 degrees F. If the temperature of the liquid lowers until it is outside the lower end of that temperature range, it is very likely that the liquid will no longer of a use and must be either reheated or discarded.
If the liquid is to be reheated, the heating device must again be warmed up and the heating device must again be applied to the liquid until the liquid reaches its desired temperature range. Such heating and reheating can be an annoyance and can result in the eventual deterioration of the liquid to a level the liquid no longer has any use. Additionally, the cost and time needed to reheat the liquid can sometimes accumulate to high levels.
It would be desirable to have a method to reduce the cooling rate of a liquid after it has been removed from a heating device.